The invention relates to a brush core in the shape of a roller, being composed of double-walled segmental parts which after mounting are forming said roller, in which means are provided on the obtained outer surface for receiving brush elements, after which a cylindrical brush roller is obtained for mounting to a brush machine for brushing large surfaces.
Such a brush core is known by the Dutch Patent, titled “Composed brush core”, No. NL 1 029 290, filed 12 Jan. 2012 for KOTI Onroerend Goed B.V. at Weert, Netherland. It concerns a brush core, being also composed of cilindrical, segmental parts. The wall of the cilinder is composed of an inner and an outer wall, being connected to each other by straight bend-proof ribs. The outer wall is shaped such that the brush elements can be directly longitudinal slid in the thin wall. Further the connection between said segmental shaped parts is obtained by block-shaped parts. Said block-shaped parts are provided with zigzag running support surfaces, in which in radial direction screwthread is present and which by means of screws are clamped onto each other. The known brush core has to be directly manufactured in the desired length of about 3 up to 5 m.
The known brush core, composed of cylindrical segmental parts, has disadvantages concerning the embodiment and the suitable mounting.
The known brush core, composed of cylindrical, segmental parts having a length equal to the length of the brush core, has to be manufactured very accurately to prevent fitting problems during mounting. Further for each application a core has to be manufactured with the desired length. So a very long element has to be extruded.